Le jour où tout à changé
by Lena Harper
Summary: Un jour à une balade a Pré-au-Lard tout à changer


Le jour où tout à changé:

_OS:Je m'appelle Hermione et ma meilleure amie Ginny nous sommes toute les deux en 4ème année à Poudlard, mais un jour quand on se promenait un samedi après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny touche un objet ensorcelé._

POV Hermione:

_J'avais peur quand j'ai vu Ginny comme ça, Harry mon meilleur ami qui nous avait accompagné, a appelé Hagrid pour qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Harry et moi avons accompagné Hagrid jusqu'à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé là bas, Harry est parti voir McGonagall pour la prévenir de se qui c'était passé. J'avais honte vue qu'au déjeuner on s'était disputées..._

Flash Back:

-Mia, quand tu vas lui dire à Harry?... dit-elle énervée.

-Je sais pas et toi quand tu vas lui dire à Seamus?

-Rhooo... je sais que tu es jalouse de Romilda ça se voit...

-Oui mais c'est compliqué nous deux, dis-je en rougissant.

-Mione!...

-Stop! On arrête de parler de ça s'il-te-plais.

Fin du Flash Back:

POV Harry:

_Pauvre Hermione elle doit être chamboulée par ça ce serai peut-être le moment de lui dire mes sentiments et que Romilda je l'ai quitter pour elle ce matin. J'ai fait une grosse connerie._

Devant la salle des profs:

-C'est pour quoi, Potter?, dit McGonagall qui passait par là.

-Il faut que vous veniez à l'infirmerie, Ginny Weasley à touché un objet ensorcelé, et maintenant, elle est dans le coma. Et Hermione Granger est à l'infirmerie aussi.

-Très bien Potter amenez-moi là bas.

_Je suis parti rejoindre les filles avec Seamus, mon meilleur ami et McGonagall. Seamus est chamboulé aussi car il aime Ginny. Ah nous y voilà enfin. _Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai prit Mione dans mes bras, Seamus et McGonagall sont allés voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Elle est dans le coma, rien de grave.

-Merci Pompom, Potter, Granger et Finnigan restez avec elle.

-Oui madames dit-on ensemble.

POV Seamus:

_Nous sommes donc allés à son lit, j'ai laissé d'abord parler Mione et Harry et maintenant c'est à moi, je suis seul car ils sont sortis dans le couloir et qu'autour de son lit il y a un silencio._

-Salut ma belle!_- Wouah ma belle *_*-_ euh voilà je voudrais te dire quelque chose, mais tu es pas là_- Aller arrête les blas, blas- _bon voilà Ginny...

Dans le couloirs entre Mia et Harry:

-Tu savais que Seamus aime Ginny?, dit-Harry

-Non et toi tu savais que Ginny aime Seamus?

-Non... Euh Mione?

_-_Oui?

POV Ginny:

_Bon quand tu veux tu me dis je t'aime, t'es Gryffondor oui ou non? MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME, mais je peux pas te le dire là maintenant, tout de suite._

POV Seamus:

_Je vais lui dire._

-Je t'aime et ça depuis que je t'ai vu.

Et je quitte l'infirmerie pour aller dans le couloir.

-Oh... Elle s'est réveillé, dit Mione en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, Ginny ça va?

-Wouah! Mione je viens juste de me réveiller... dit-elle souriante.

-Désolé... :(

-Ginny! Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ginny... Dis-je en restant à l'écart.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Seamus... Tu sais je vais pas fondre, dit-elle en colère.

-Bon, bin moi, je vous laisse tu viens Harry?

-Oui je te suis Mia.

POV Harry:

_Bon je vais lui dire maintenant et j'espère qu'on ne sera pas dérangés._

-Hermione, je veux te dire quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps.

-Je t'écoute «Allé j'espère qu'il m'aime...»

-Mione... Je t'aime si je suis sorti avec Romilda c'est juste parce qu'elle m'avait demandé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle en m'embrassant.

_On s'est embrassé un moment, je me souviens plus où on était, mais je savais juste que j'étais heureux._

Du côté de Ginny et Seamus:

-Ginny t'es toujours en colère?

-Mais non bêta, je ne peux pas l'être contre toi...

-Ginny je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, allé viens là toi! :)

POV Ginny:

_On s'est embrassé pendant quelques minutes et on s'est arrêté quand on a vu Mione et Harry arriver._

-C'est pas trop tôt! En même temps.

_On s'est regardés et on est partis dans un fou rire..._

POV Narrateur:

Ginny a pu quitter l'infirmerie après avoir bu ses potions, et depuis ce jour tous étaient heureux et amoureux...

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plut,

PS: je suis nul en orthographe et c'est ma première fic.


End file.
